Websites with extensive media content increasing rely on curators to build collections of content that reflect a curator's tastes to make it easier for users to find content of interest. The curators can be actual people that can capture stylistic or aesthetic similarities in content that are difficult for a computer to ascertain. The curators can bring people with mutual tastes together. Computers can have a great deal of difficulty recommending curators to users that are new to a site or when little information is known about the user.